ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Genndy Tartakovsky's Myth/Tropes
Myth, also known as Genndy Tartakovsky's Myth, is an American animated fantasy dramedy film created/directed by Genndy Tartakovsky. This page shows the tropes. Tropes *'Actor Allusion:' TBD. *'All Adult Animation is "South Park":' averted since, although some comedic moments, it doesn't relay in shock and grossout humor. *'Artistic License - Palentology:' The movie includes dinosaurs, similar to Genndy's previous project Primal. *'Badass Adorable: '''A tie between Rainee and Synla. *'Cute and Psycho: Lexis *'''Despair Event Horizon: Happened to Terry prior to the events of the film. He has tragically lost his wife and son to the hands of the Cryptid Lantern. **Tragedy also happened to Synla. Synla, when she was in her younger years, has tragically lost her family during the re-rising of Eclipse. *'High-School Dance:' Almost, except there are even adults. Dang, even a prom girl is their leader/protector. That's basically Prompool at nighttime in the nutshell. *related to Eclipse appearances not revealed until the near climax *'Gorn:' While not as bloody and gory as Primal, this film still has scenes with blood and graphic injuries. *'Just a Flesh Wound:' Colin slams Lexis's kneecap so hard that it busts her kneecap, turning it to a bloody mess. However, she can then stand still as if nothing happened, though covered with blood. *'Official Couple:' Colin and Synla starting with the sequel. *'Rapunzel's Hair:' Sorta. Synla's hair (and the other Ancients) are extremely long, with the highest touching to their calfs. *'Sir Swears-a-Lot:' Ronald, albeit mildly. Trivia *'Banned in China:' Despite the fact that Myth is one of the most beloved films of all time, the film is banned in countries. **The movie is banned in China due to intense bloody violence. ***countries that would ban the movie due to bloody violence with one of the countries wanting a blood-free version, but Genndy refusing **The movie was almost banned in France not due to bloody violence, but due to the Death Girls' slightly revealing outfits. However, they let the movie air in France, but with a high 16 rating. *'Deleted Scenes:' While there aren't a lot of deleted scenes, there are a few of them. The completely animated deleted scene are featured in home media releases of Myth. **There was originally going to be a scene where the Death Girls graphically murder a tyrannosaurus rex and its babies. This was scrapped to prevent a TV-MA rating. **There was originally going to be a scene where they face the badly damaged, bloodied Face Paint banquet Girls, but it was removed to prevent a TV-MA rating. **There was supposed to be a scene where for Green. **There was originally going to be a scene where Colin and Abigail hide from a Snapperclaw, but due to time constraints, it was unable to be added to the final product. **TBD **TBD *'What Could Have Been:' **During one point, Genndy originally planned the movie as a television series, but the writers and Genndy decided that it would suit better as a movie. **Before LaPlante (one of the actors that auditioned) was chosen as Terry, Tom Kenny, Rodger Bumpass, Darin De Paul, Max Mittelman, Greg Baldwin, John DiMaggio and even Travis Willingham auditioned for the role of him. ***the Vic controversy here or nah? Donaldo picks ***De Paul later end up voicing the Mora protector. **''Myth'', at first, was said to air on HBO Max, but it was then changed to Adult Swim. **Synla was originally going to be called Ash. However, due to the fact that Synla sounded more like an Ancient name, they chose that name. **for Green **The producers talked about a scene where one of the Death Girls peeing on a dead victim of theirs. However, Genndy scrapped that plan in disgust. **For the Deleted scenes, see the Deleted Scenes trope. ** *(Reserved for Green) YMMV *'Awesome Art:' Equally as awesome as Primal, but still not as awesome as SJ. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Insane fans of Toonami shows that went from 11 PM to 12:30 am did not like Myth, simply because the movie plasterised those shows. **Despite most Zelda fans liking the film, a few insane Zelda fans hated it, calling it a "shameful ripoff to Zelda". **for Green ** *'Fan Nickname:' **for Green ** *'Friendly Fandom:' **Sane Toonami fans, despite the fact the movie plasterised the first shows, actually has shown to like the film, with some calling it a "masterpiece". **Fans of Samurai Jack and Primal adored the movie, mainly because it was created by the same person. Another reason for Primal is because it included dinosaurs in it. **Fans of The Legend of Zelda has shown to'' enjoy Myth, with one of them calling it "awesomeness if you combine Genndy's name with Zelda and other badass shows". **for Green **Purge? Maybe due to the Death Girls? **Fans of ''Skyrim actually get along with Myth fans pretty well. **Fans of Mythical has shown to like Myth, mainly due to the fact that Bryan Andrews, the creator of that forementioned series, helped with the film. Another reason is that both actually involve Mythical creatures **''Star Wars'' fans tend to get along with Myth fans, calling the film "Star Wars, but not in space and mixed with Mythical creatures and Zelda." Another reason for this is because Genndy created Star Wars: Clone Wars. **Fans of Collin the Speedy Boy seem to have a pretty healthy relationship with the Myth fans. ** *'Ship-to-Ship Combat:' Fans do often fight over which couple is better: Colin x Lexis, Colin x Rainee or Colin x Synla. **Apparently, with the sequel coming, it seems that Colin x Synla would become canon. *'X meets Y:' Teen dramas meets The Legend of Zelda meets Primal meets Samurai Jack meets Star Wars meets mythology. Heartwarming *Despite the fact the Grugo are scary, the baby Grugo are very adorable. *A moment where a baby TBD cuddling with Abigail is cute. Tear-Jerker *Terry tragically losing his family. TBD. *Sadly, Synla lost her family to Eclipse. TBD. Nightmare Fuel *Terry and the Grugo can be terrifying to some viewers. Awesome * Funny While being a more serious movie, this film does have some light hearted moments. *Ronald's response to Colin after he asks what is next. He has responsed with "Who knows? maybe our teacher might get diarrhea and not have class today." Which kinda made Colin dismayed. Category:Genndy Tartakovsky's Myth Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas